only_sense_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Sense
In 【Only Sense Online】, the players are all equipped with abilities called 'Senses'. A Sense is an equippable talent that exists separately from the normal equipment like weapons. While equipped, a Sense can give you a permanently active ability, allow you to use certain skills, have an effect on various actions, or provide corrections and multipliers during the game. Up to 10 Senses can be equipped at once. An acquired Sense does not have to be equipped, and can be kept as backup. The Senses can be freely re-equipped. http://krytykal.org/only-sense/volume-1/prologue/ Player starts with 10 Sense Point (SP), which allows them to choose and equip their 10 active slots. For every 10 levels gained in sense, the player gains one free SP and gain further Senses. List of senses Combat-type Senses Weapon Senses To be able to deal damages to enemies with a weapon, the player needs to have the relevant sense equipped. 【Arts】 are weapon-based special attacks that consumes MP. It apply a correction to weapon attacks and make dealing damage easy *【Bow】 The Bow Sense's aiming is related to DEXterity statistic and the shooting range is based on STRength stat. *:At the start of the game : *:*You can only put one item in the quiver, so by default, one arrow, making it unpractical to reload. (resolves by grouping them with Alchemy) *:*The cost/performance ratio is bad on low level (cost, at best, as much in arrow than it takes to take down a monster) *:*Bows uses Arrows, which are consumable items, but there are ways to recover successfully used arrows. *:Arts (unlock ?) : *:*《Long Range Shooting》 *:*《Rapid Fire Bow - Second Form》 : shoot 2 arrows at once *:*《Bow Skill - Arrow Stitching》 unlocks at lv15 ** Once reaching Lv30, unlocks 【Shot Bow】 ** Once reaching Lv30, unlocks 【Long Bow】 (for 2SP) ** Once reaching Lv30, unlocks 【Compound Bow】 ** (and more) *【Sword】 *:Unlock at level 5 (?) : 《Delta Slash》 *:Unlock after 【Use Delta Slash 100 times】 : 《Fifth Breaker》 *:Unlock after 【Hit an enemy with high defence 100 times using arts】 : 《Shock Impact》 *:《Armor Break》 *:《Power Wave》 (may be a one-handed sword skill ?) ** Once reaching Lv30, unlocks 【One-Handed Sword】 ** Once reaching Lv30, unlocks 【Two-Handed Sword】 ** Once reaching Lv30, unlocks 【Dual Swords】 *【Hammer】 *:《Smash》 *:《Impact》 (simple physical attack, knockback) *:《Break Hammer》 (decrease enemy defence) *:《Wall Breaker》 *:《Grand Hammer》 *【Spear】 *:《One Point Thrust》 *:《Multistage Thrust》 *【Dagger】 *:《Backstab》 *:《Neck Hunt》 *:《Sword Dance》 (chain attacks) *【Stick】 *: (condition unknown) unlocks 【Magical Stick】 *: at lv 30, unlocks 【Long Stick】 *【Shield】 *:Starting skill : 《Hate Bind》 (taunt) *【Throw】 : allows to throw weapons. *【Connecting Sword】 is unlocked upon levelling 【Sword】 and 【Whip】 to level 30 *【Martial Arts】 (: decrease the cooldown between art uses and enhance their effects. *:Unlocked after attacking 100x with a single finger : 《Finger Attack》 *:Unloked from youching slimes with an open hand 100x (?) : 《Palm Strikes》 *【Axe】 *:Assumedly, can be levelled up by a woodworker by cuttting tree and working on wood with axe-type tools. *【Katana】 *【Shield】 *【Mace】 *【Dagger】 *【Twin Sword】 *【Whips】 *【Warrior's Knowledge】 *【heavy blows】 Magic Senses 【Skills】 are magic-based attacks and support abilities. They use spells and techniques that cause a fixed, pre-determined phenomenon and cost MP. *【Magic Power】 : This sense is the base required to obain MP (magic points), which are used in magic and various other senses. The MP bar is displayed to the player. MP recovery is a bit faster if the player is sitting rather than standing. *【Magic Talent】 : Allows you to use magic. The player will also need to equip a more specialised sense (elemental, recovery, etc) to use the relevant spells. *:When both 【Magic Power】 and 【Magic Talent】 reach lv50, they can be fused into 【Sorcery】. *【Magic Power Recovery】 Raises the recovery rate of MP. *【Fire Element Talent】 *:Starting skill : 《Fireball》 *:《Fire Shot》 (fire bullet) *:《Fire wall》 (defensive magic) *:《Flame Burn》 (high level offensive blazing pillar) *:《Flame Lance》 *:《Flame Circle》 *:《Flame Turn》 : "a weapon enhancement magic" *: At lv30 (?), can be evolved into 【Flame Element Talent】 *【Water Element Talent】 *:Starting skill : 《Aqua Bullet》 *:《Water Round》 (circular shield) *:《Gram Sword》 (create a blade at the tip of the staff. Used by Sei, but may be a staff skill instead - v2ch6) *:《Maelstrom》 : create a roatating whirlpool of water that engulf enemies *:At lv30, can be evolved into 【Ice Element Talent】 *::《Diamond Dust》 *【Wind Element Talent】 *:(low level) : 《Quick Blast》 *:《Little Tornado》 *:《Wind Shield》 (defense) *:《Quake Blast》 (attack. may be a storm skill instead-- vol2 ch6) *:at level 30, can be evolved into 【Storm Element Talent】 *:《Wind Armour》 : raises speed of self & nearby allies. *:《Mirage Mist》 : attack *:《Aero Cannon》 (wind, or storm ?) *:《Wind Cutter》 *【Earth Element Talent】 *:Starting skill : 《Bomb》 *:at lvl5 : 《Clay Shield》 *:at lv10 : 《Mud Pool》 *:at lv15 : 《Earthquake》 ("makes the earth swell and bulge out") *:at lv20 : 《Rock Burst》 ("makes a 1 kg rock explode and scatter around like shotgun pellets") *:at lv25 : 《Explosion》 (" an enhanced version of Bomb") *【Darkness Element Talent】 *:《Make Weak》 (give a weakness to an element) *【Light Element Talent】 *:Starting skill : 《Light Shot》 (light bullet - very low cd) *:Starting skill : 《Light》 (provides light in a dark area) *:《Light Shield》 (defensive magic) *:《Light Web》 (area attack) *:《Sol Ray》 : "a laser beam of light magic" *:《Light Wave》 (offensive magic) *【Recovery】 (回復) / 【Recovery Magic】 (回復魔法) : allow using recovery magic which recovers HP and releases from abnormal states. *:Starting skill : 《Heal》 *:《High Heal》 *【Enchant】 *:Once Lv30 is reached, can be changed toward 【Enchant Arts】 for a cost of 3SP. *【Wand】 *【Staff】 *: at level 30, unlocks 【Bishop Staff】 *: at level 30, unlocks 【Long Staff】 *【Book】 *【Magic Book】 *【Chanting reduction】 : allow to shorten magical incentation delay. Raises MP consumption *【Double Chanting】 : allow casting 2 spells at once. Raises MP consumption *:at lv30, unlocks 【Parallel Chanting】 : allow casting several spells at ones. Raises MP consomption *【Delay】 : allows to temporary stock and queue additional invoked spells without releasing them. *【Mage's Knownledge】 : speed up spell activation and raises effectiveness *【Natural MP Recovery Increase】 : raises MP recovery. *【Meditation】 : increases MP recovery rate and power of the next released magic. Defensive An armour can be equipped even without using an Armour Sense. The sense add a correction to the corresponding armour type. *【Armour】 *:At Lv30, unlock access to 【Light Armour】 *:At Lv30, unlock access to 【Leather Armour】 *:?, unlock access to 【Metal Armour】 *【Robe】 (dérivation of Armour ?) : Provides high MDEF correction to robe-type armour (mage armours). *【garment】 (derivationof Armour ?) : Provides high PDEF correction to garments (garments are a type of cloth armour). *【Concealment】 " makes others unable to sense the light generated by your skills" *【Attack Power Increase】 *【Defence Power Increase】 :Once both reach lvl30, 【Attack Power Increase】 and 【Defence Power Increase】 can be fused into 【Physical Increase】 *【Speed Increase】 *【Magic Attack Increase】 *【Magic Defense Increase】 :Once both reach lvl30, 【Magic Attack Increase】 and 【Magic Defense Increase】 can be fused into 【Magic Increase】 *【Action Restriction Release】 : is available once you gain 20SP. Allow 3D acrobatics and gives high operational correction. *【Defying Heart】 : once the user HP falls below a certian %, gives a temporary status increase *【Equipment Weight Reduction】 : Decrease the SPEED debuff correction caused by equipements. *【Fighting Spirit】 : when fired up, slightly reduces damage taken and give resistance to knockback. *【HP Increase】 : Increase total HP of the player *【MP Increase】 : Increase total MP of the player *【Party】 : Gives the entire party a slight status correction increase. *:Upon reaching lv 30, unlocks 【Clan】. Clan gives all allies (even outside party) a status correction. OVerlaps with 【Party】. *【Swordsman's Knowledge】 : Grands an additional damage correction to sword attacks and arts. *【Improved Commanding】 : ? bad status resistance *【Anger Resistance】 *【Charm Resistance】 *【Confusion Resistance】 *【Curse Resistance】 *【Paralysis Resistance】 *【Poison Resistance】 *【Sleep Resistance】 not yet categorised *【Vital Point Knowledge】 : "increased Critical Hit Rate by striking enemy's vitals " *【Pre-emptive Knowledge】 : grant a damage bonus for doing a pre-emptive attack on the enemy *【Sensing】 *:CAn evolve into 【Sixth Sense】 *【Snake Eyes】 : is available once you gain 20SP. Gives a paralytic effect on the seen enemies when activated *【Insight】 : allow the predtict the location the enemy is going to attack. *【Release】 : allows to remotely activate a dungeon trap. *【Trap Disarm】 : allows to disarm traps. *【Swiftness】 *【Collector's Eye】 : specialises in discovering hidden collection and mining points. Crafting Senses 【Recipe】 are related to crafting skills and allow players to produce items. Having Crafting Senses equipped raises the DEX stat according to each sense's level (according to Yun). * 【Crafting Knowledge】 Base sense of the crafting tree skill. It gives a DEX bonus. *【Alchemy】 *【Cooking】 *【Craftsmanship】 : making accessories (rings, bracelets, etc) **Once lv30 is reached, turn into 【Engraving】 *【Mixing】 : bowl & mortar **Once lv30 is reached : upgraded to 【Dosing】 for 2 SP *【Pelting】 : allow crafing to leather and leather armour *At level 30, can be evolved into 【Leathering】 *【Spinning】 : allow crafing to cloth and cloth armour *At level 30, can be evolved into 【Sewing】 *【Smithing】 : making metal weapons & armor **once lv30 is reached, evolves into (?) 【Tempering Iron】 : Adds an additional effect to crafted weapons *【Synthesis】 : transmutation *【Woodworking】 : making wood related item, mainly staff, wands, bows. *:At lv30, can be evolved into 【Carpentry】 other * 【Climbing】 * 【Discovery】 : "Allows the player to find hidden things". Highlights collection points, allows to find people *:at level 30, can be upgraded into 【See-Through】 for 2SP. " allows you to perceive in advance what the enemy will do" *【Fishing】 *【Haggling】 : allow to haggle prices with NPCs. *【Hawk Eyes】 Targeting capabilty sense :*It Allows to "zoom" on distant objects and gives ~1 meter visiblity in the dark per level. :* Enables choosing targets for various abilities with eyesight. :That sense can be levelled pretty much constantly without any cost. :At level 31, Yun can see to around an hundred meters in day time (vol2 ch2) * 【Linguistics】 : Allows to read books. It takes a certain level to read more difficult books * 【Mining】 *:EX-skill : ? * 【Possession (only seens on spirit type monsters so far) : " The possessed target's stats rise accordingly to the level of the 【Possession】 Sense" * 【Purchase Increase】 : related to NPCs. *【Step】 : ? *【Survival】 : give general help toward identifying plants and surviving in the wild (compelte during the relevant event volume) *【Swimming】 *【Taming】 : allow to tame monsters. source